This invention relates to an apparatus for feeding sprouting beans or finely cut vegetables (which will be generally called "sprouting beans" hereinafter in this invention) divided in fixed quantities, for the purpose of packing them into bags in fixed quantities or the like purposes.
Such an apparatus is already known in which sprouting beans are continuously carried into a weighing bucket for weighing a given weight of them by a transporting conveyor, and being discharged therefrom when the sprouting beans in the weighing bucket reach the given weight, but it is difficult to take out the sprouting beans divided in fixed quantities with accuracy, because the usual transporting conveyor cannot always supply the sprouting beans in fixed quantities and besides the sprouting beans continue to be conveyed incessantly from the transporting conveyor to the weighing bucket.